


The Pancake Fic.

by Randomperson180



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, TheStarryWriters, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomperson180/pseuds/Randomperson180
Summary: Dan is nervous because he knows that today is the day that he will finally ask Phil the question.





	The Pancake Fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I apologize in advance for what you are about to read. A group of friends and I got bored, and we decided to write a fic just one sentence at a time. So if there are lots of run on sentences and grammatical errors, then it is because people only had one sentence to express their thoughts. This also took three hours to make. Woo.
> 
> Thank you to the StarryWriters. Molly, Aicca, Renny, Mari, and Aishi. Who strangely all didn’t want to be credited. Hmm. I wonder why? This mess is all because of you guys.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Dan was walking back to his apartment when the classic stormy London weather occurred. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Another dull day, he needed some sort of love to bring life into his existence.

Dan huffed, blowing a piece of curly hair out from where it dangled in front of his face and shoving his hands in his pockets. Dan sighs, he just wanted to be home with his boyfriend. Of course Phil had to have pancakes so Dan, being the good boyfriend he was, went out and got the mix. He couldn't disappoint his adorable Phil, using the thought as motivation to buy simply pancake mix. Dan also decided to get some extra bags of chocolate chips, knowing how Phil will always end up eating some anyways.

Throwing the chocolate into his shopping basket, dan breezed through the remaining isles quickly, searching for anything else that would make his sunshine smile when he got back home. Dan was very nervous, though, because of the small black box that he could feel in his pocket. He was planing on asking the question later today, but this rain would make it a challenge to happen. That didn't deter him however, as he had another plan in mind. He hoped the rain to subside in a few hours to pull off his original intent, praying for the best mentally.

Trying to push back the anxiety slowly creeping into his head, he focused on the subtle music ringing through the small shop, quietly humming along to the melody as he strolled through the aisles. He hoped that the rain didn’t damage the cherry blossoms on their deck, he had hoped that that would be the perfect place to propose. When checking out, he grabbed some gummy bears hoping Phil would enjoy them. He had imagined how the whole proposal would go with there being a slight breeze, blowing some of the cherry blossoms off, Phil laughing as he picked some of them out of his hair, and he would be there, kneeling on one knee, completely and utterly in love with Phil Lester.

He lost himself in the daydream, idly mumbling to himself the confession he'd thought of. However, dan was abruptly snapped out of his fantasies when he bumped into a worker stocking shelves - classic dan fail. Dan looks up, startled, and shocked when he see’s Kanye West standing there. Dan was cemented to his spot speechless, not even able to function like a human. "I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Dan eventually said, embarrassment hitting him full force.

Kanye looked up and gave dan a reassuring smile, "Don't sweat it, kid. (trademarked)" Dan smiles, if Phil says yes later then this really will be the best day of his life.

"Can I get a quick selfie and a favor?" Dan says taking out his phone. 

"You got it dude." Kanye grins. 

Dan holds up the phone between the two of them and snaps the picture. “Um, well you see, I was planning on proposing to my boyfriend later today, and I need your help.”. 

"I was going to see the queen for our card game, but helping you with this proposal is much more interesting." Kanye said cancelling all his plans. 

Dan couldn't help but grin back. "Well I was hoping you would be up for dressing as something?"

Kanye blinked in surprise, "dressing up? what do you mean?"

“Well it’s not really dressing up, it’s more a question.”. Dan sighs, unsurely. "My boyfriend and I listened to Amazing for the longest time and I was hoping you could sing that." "And he's always wanted to see a cherry blossom sing, so could you dress up as that too?" Dan says with a brilliant smile spread across his face. 

Kanye laughs loudly, "sure, why not!"

Dan smiles widely back at him, happy that his idol was going to help him like this.

"I hope you don't mind man, but can I invite Liz?" Kanye said, referencing the queen who would love this. Dan blinks once, then twice, then a third time, and continues blinking for a while.

Dan cannot stop his rapid blinking, it seems like he has gone into shock! “Ummmm..... You know what..... Why don’t you you just sign an autograph for him instead.”. Dan mutters, shyly.

"No man, I'm far too invested in this now!" Kanye said dragging Dan out of the store. As kanye miraculously pulls dan in the right direction towards the flat, dan laughs to himself as he realizes this is probably the weirdest day of his life.

Dan jerks up in bed, with a cold sweat on his forehead, what was that crazy dream that he had just had? Then Dan felt warmth on both sides. He looked to his right and saw Laddy Phil butt naked which he admired. But then he felt an arm curl around his waist from the left and he turned to see....

ANTHONY PADILLA?

Dan really hopes this is just a dream because his loyalty forward Phil is too strong. Dan slaps himself, and Anthony Padilla turns into the Loch Ness monster. Dan screams in horror as the horrific monster looms above him and pinches himself hard, relieved when the creature turns back into a much less threatening anthony.

Dan wakes up this time nervous, and unsettled, with the two men still on either side of him; he remembers why now; Phil had wondered what it would be like to sleep with two Dan’s, instead of just one on his birthday. Dan knew he had to recruit someone who knew how to live just like him, and who else better than Anthony, whom Dan taught the ways on how to be a Dan. 

While wiping the sleep from his eye, he gets a text. "We still on for this proposal? -Kanye"

"Sure - Dan" He texts back, before going to the bathroom to take a shower. he showers quickly and dries off, then heads to the kitchen to make some coffee for phil and their guests. He couldn’t wait for his proposal to Phil later, it would be perfect. 

Dan knew the perfect gift to start their own family, and he got a dinosaur egg, which will soon be named Ren. This so called dino will carry the ring so Dan can propose. Dan sure hoped that this dino wouldn't mess up, because if it did..... dan's thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang. Dan opened it to see Kanye standing there. And behold, the one and only Kanye holding a cactus for Phil. "The queen will show up in a bit, but I brought a warming gift."

Dan was literally a bundle of nerves, but when he looks at Phil, he's able to calm himself down. Dan smiles at Kanye, and goes to wake Phil up. 

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty because I have someone special waiting just for you.”, Dan said.

"Who is it muffin?" Phil said with a sleepy voice and a soft smile.

"Kanye."

Phil giggles, "Yeah, okay dan, totally. Who is it really?".

“No seriously, it’s Kanye.”. Dan says with a smirk on his face, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“REALLY? I'm so happy that I could just rip off ur clothes Dan!”. Exclaimed Phil.

"More surprises are waiting sunshine, like the pancake batter I bought!" Dan said with a genuine smile.

Phil groggily gets up and flops on top of dan.

"ooF" dan exclaims as he nearly topples over from phil crashing against him. “Why are you being so silly today?”. Dan asks, giggling, and booping Phil on the nose. Then they gave each other a lil smooch. 

"Kanye and pancakes are here, why wouldn't I be acting like this?" Phil said still close to Dan. 

"You got me there, sunshine." Dan says playfully. Dan slings and arm around phil's waist and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Dan leads Phil into the kitchen where Kanye, and Anthony, who had gotten up, and ready at some point during all of this, were sitting with a large stack of pancakes. And then they said their prayers first like the lil angles they r. Each took a few pancakes at first and devoured them. In just 3 minutes, all the pancakes were gone.

Kanye leaped up and yelled, "I want some more pancakes, yo! Let me cook some uP!!"

Dan nodded as the doorbell rang with Queen Elizabeth The Second on the other side of the door.

“THE QUEEN IS HERE!! MAKE WAY FOR HER MAJESTY!”

"DANIEL JAMES FLIPPING HOWELL, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU!?" Phil said clearly stunned.

"Be yourself obviously." Dan cheekily winks at him. Phil blushes but before he gets a chance to reply, the queen whips through with her royal gown and seats herself down right next to phil, who is overwhelmed by how bizarre all of this is. Dan smiles at them all, knowing that it’s almost time.

Dan felt the bulge in his pants and grabbed onto it and took the ring out as he got down on one knee.

“Philip Micheal Lester, ever since 2009 when I first saw you in person, I knew you were the one I wanted to wake up next to every morning. You've made me a better person and I can never thank you enough for that. And even if times are a little bit strange," dan paused and glanced around at kanye, anthony, and the queen, grinning, "i can always count on you to lighten my day and make me smile. Every time that I look at you I’m _interrupted by fireworks_.” Dan says, with a wink. "So Phil, my lad who has always been there by my side. The pastel to my black, will you marry me?" Dan said with actual emotions in his eyes and words for the 1st time ever.

"One thousand times yes; I'm ready to have the most fun we will ever have." Phil said jumping to Dan to give him a kiss. He kisses back, happy tears trickling down his face. 

Kanye breaks down into ugly sobs in the corner as anthony provides him comfort, and the queen watches and smiles at the magic happening in front of her eyes.

Ten years later Dan, and Phil are sitting in front of a camera, “Hey guys, and welcome to PINOF nineteen.” Phil says, smiling.

Then they had rough puppies to play with their kids they adopt. 

"Papa and I have been doing this too long, haven't we Winnie?" Dan said looking down at their child gurgling back an answer. Dan chuckled softly at his child, turning to look at his husband with a fond smile. "We're going good aren't we?"

Phil grinned and kissed dan on the cheek, then wrapped him and winnie all together in a giant hug and replied lovingly, "we're absolutely perfect."

Dan turns towards the camera again, “Question one, reenact one of your favorite moments.”, he smiles, turning towards Phil, “This is the most fun that I’ve ever had.”, he says softly.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for what you just read. Comments and Kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
